


Nugget empoisonné

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [8]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Child Death, Innuendo of blood, Le protagoniste s'appelle Kid, M/M, Multiple times, Nugget est notre dieu à tous, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Kid se réveille. Il compte ses cartes Monstermon. Il prend de l'argent. Aujourd'hui, il s'attaque à la quête de Nugget. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yaoi)
Relationships: Nugget/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Series: Pride Month [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 14





	Nugget empoisonné

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Nugget X Kid  
> One-sided   
> Spoils : La route de Nugget, la fin de celle de Cindy

Après avoir compté sa collection de Monstermon, Kid se dirige vers sa tirelire, attrape 2 dollars, et part vers la porte. 

Kid se dirige… Vers la maternelle. 

Et oui, Kid s’appelle Kid. Tout le monde s’en fiche de son véritable prénom, comme lui s’en fiche de devenir ami avec les autres. 

Son seul but ? 

Remplir sa collection de Monstermon. 

Et puisqu’il vit littéralement tous les jours la même journée, c’est-à-dire le lundi (quitte à amplifier la douleur, autant y aller à fond), autant en profiter pour avoir la plus belle collection de carte de sa maternelle ! 

Aujourd’hui, il doit s’occuper d’une « quête », comme il aime les appeler. Et aujourd’hui, il s’attaque à du lourd. 

Nugget. 

Nugget, Nugget, Nugget. Déjà, il s’appelle Nugget. Ça pose le bonhomme. Ensuite, il aime les nuggets, il parle de lui à la troisième personne, et a même essayé d’empoisonner Buggs avec un nugget. 

Je répète. UN. NUGGET. EMPOISONNE. 

Il a vraiment un problème, ce gosse. Il fait vraiment pitié à Kid. Comment on peut être aussi… Bizarre. Il prend même des pilules… 

Devant la porte, Kid s’arrête et regarde derrière lui. 

-Est-ce que je suis vraiment prêt à retourner à la maternelle ? 

Il soupire. 

-Oui, allons y. 

Kid part vers la maternelle, et par une étrange magie, y arrive sans trop d’attente. La première étape, c’est de parler à Monty. 

Kid prépare, à vrai dire, cette route depuis plusieurs « jours ». 

Car oui. Kid, chaque fois qu’il se réveille (ou meurt) se retrouve le lundi. Le même lundi, encore et encore. Mais c’est pratique, il peut prendre son temps, ainsi. 

La cour de la maternelle est identique. Buggs est à l’entrée, flairant l’argent qui entre dans la cour. Mais Kid n’a que deux dollars, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes. 

Une fois il est venu avec 5 dollars… Et Buggs l’a éclaté contre le sol. C’était pas très agréable. 

Plus loin, Cindy regarde d’un œil mauvais la pauvre Lily. Lily est une pleurnicharde, sans cesse à se plaindre que son frère a disparu, mais Cindy est une peste. 

Et elle a déjà tuée Kid car il était un mauvais mari alcoolisé…

Derrière Cindy, c’est Monty, le « dealer » de la cour de récrée. Kid doit le rejoindre, pour acheter un yoyo. Il sait qu’il va devoir distraire Jerome avec. 

Jerome, d’ailleurs, le black populaire fils du principal ultra vantard et insupportable de la maternelle. Heureusement qu’il meurt dans plusieurs quêtes, il est vraiment insupportable. 

Devant la porte d’entrée, Madame Applegate, l’institutrice qui déteste le plus les enfants, regarde sévèrement ses élèves. Comment est-ce qu’elle peut voir devant elle avec d’aussi gros…

… Attributs ? 

Oh, et bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier le concierge. 

Kid est venu lui parler le premier jour. 

Il a fini avec une serpillière dans l’œil. 

Le concierge est un rigolo. 

Et enfin, au centre de la cour, observant Lily de loin… Nugget. La cible de Kid aujourd’hui.   
Ce dernier approche. Il a l’air normal en apparence ! C’est juste un garçon blond avec une chemise de bucheron et des yeux noirs ! 

… Des yeux qui louches, mais quand même, il est à peu près normal ! 

Kid est juste devant lui. Il lui fait un petit signe, pour lui dire bonjour. Nugget lui répond.

-Salut, mes amis m’appellent Nugget… ou ils le feraient si j’en avais. Nugget ne connait ni l’amour ni l’amitié depuis que Billy a disparu.   
-Je serais ton ami. Rétorque Kid  
-Quelle est ton offre ? 

Kid sort quelque chose de sa poche. Une fleur rose, offerte par Cindy durant sa quête. 

-J’ai une fleur. 

Nugget regarde la fleur, et l’attrape, pour la jauger. 

-C’est Cindy qui te l’a donné, pas vrai ? 

Malin le Nugget. 

-Il y a beaucoup d’amour dans cette fleur. Elle s’intéresse bien plus à toi qu’aux 7 petits amis qu’elle a eus cette semaine. Peut-être que tu connais l’amour. 

Kid sourit. 

-Peut être. Il répond  
-Il y a des choses que Nugget a vu, mais doit oublier. Nugget a oublié l’amour. Je ne souhaite plus oublier.

Nugget cherche quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sort un nugget.

-Prend ce Nugget de l’amitié. 

Nugget tend un nugget légèrement verdâtre à Kid. 

-Pourquoi ? Demande Kid  
-Apporte tous les Nuggets de l’amitié à la récréation. Nugget va tout révéler.   
-Combien il y en a ?   
-Il y en a cinq au total. Tu en a déjà un. Affirme Nugget. Vient me voir pendant la matinée et Nugget va te dire comment en avoir plus.   
-Ok, je suppose.   
-Une dernière chose. 

Nugget sort un étrange bidule gris et mécanique et le donne à Kid. Ce dernier le regarde un peu. Il en a vu des trucs dans sa vie… Mais pas un truc pareil. 

-Nugget insiste que tu gardes cet étrange appareil. Si tu réussis cette tâche, Nugget va te révéler ce que ça fait.   
-Et si j’échoue ? Demande Kid  
-Nugget va quand même te révéler ce que ça fait. 

Kid étouffe un rire. 

-Super.   
-On arrête de parler maintenant. Ouste.   
-Okay.

Kid part. Il sait que ça ne sert plus à rien de parler à Nugget, pour l’instant. Il va juste lui répéter « ouste » en boucle, jusqu’à ce que Kid pète un câble. 

Il doit faire passer le temps. Il doit garder son argent pour plus tard… Et parler aux autres ne servira à rien… Mais il a une idée. 

Il lui reste une pomme. Miam. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Quelques heures plus tard

…  
Qu’est-ce que cette quête était fun ! 

Kid est limite sous le choc. Nugget était incroyablement drôle et amical ! Au début, il était méfiant, mais au final… Il est sans doute l’un des élèves les plus amical de la maternelle !

Kid a pu empoisonner Buggs (et c’est TOUJOURS COOL d’empoisonner Buggs avec un nugget. Essayez, c’est ultra satisfaisant.). Il a sauté dans la cave de Nugget, et a même trouvé le chien de Cindy au fond complètement mort, et les deux ont fait des tonnes de coups fourrés ! Sans oublier la déclaration foireuse de Nugget ! Et la réaction de Lily ! Et la tambouille ! 

Oh, ce pauvre Nugget… Il en a vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs, aujourd’hui.

Qu’est-ce que Kid s’est amusé. C’est vraiment son lundi favori. 

Après le fameux spectacle de « montre et raconte », les élèves sortent pour rentrer chez eux. Sans Buggs, puisque du coup, bah il est mort.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. 

Nugget fait un signe à Kid, et les deux viennent au centre de la cour. Nugget doit dire quelque chose à Kid. 

-Nugget est prêt à te donner ce que Billy a donné à Nugget.   
-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demande Kid

Nugget sort une feuille de sa poche. Il la tend à Kid, qui l’attrape sobrement. 

-C’est une mystérieuse note. Nugget peut lire, mais ne peut pas comprendre les mots laissés par le pauvre Billy.   
-Alors qu’est-ce que je devrais faire avec ? 

Nugget… Laisse s’échapper une LARME ? 

Kid secoue un peu la tête. Non, c’est bon, c’est juste une larme parodique, pour rajouter du drame à ce que Nugget dit. C’est bon, tout va bien… 

-La jolie Lily est perturbé par la disparition de Billy. Peut-être qu’elle saurait quoi faire.   
-Okay.   
-Nugget est plutôt content d’avoir un ami à nouveau. Merci. Au revoir.   
-Bye. 

Nugget part alors pour rentrer chez lui… Et Kid reste là, sans bouger. 

Il va rentrer chez lui. Et demain, Nugget aura complètement oublié ce qu’il s’est passé. Il affirmera qu’il n’a pas d’amis, à nouveau, et Kid fera la quête de quelqu’un d’autre. C’est comme si cette journée ne s’était jamais passée. 

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il fait ces quêtes, Kid est triste. Profondément triste. Et Nugget lui manque déjà. 

D’abord, le gosse se demande pourquoi il est comme ça… Mais il n’est pas idiot. Il comprend au bout de quelques secondes. 

Il se frappe le visage. 

Idiot, il a déjà un crush énorme sur Lily. 

Il soupire, et commence à partir chez lui. Quelle quête est-ce qu’il va pouvoir faire, demain ? Il a déjà fait Applegates, Cindy, Buggs… Peut-être Monty ? 

… Il n’a vraiment pas envie. Il aimerait refaire la quête de Nugget, encore et encore. Il ne veut pas… Il ne veut plus tuer Nugget. 

Il ne veut plus lui faire du mal… Il s’est trouvé un vrai… « ami » …

Bon sang il est encore en maternelle, comment c’est possible ! Quoique, il est mature pour son âge. Ils sont tous des adultes dans des corps d’enfants. Sinon ils ne commettraient pas des meurtres. 

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kid dépose son sac, et s’assoit sur son lit. Il vaut mieux qu’il ferme les yeux pour s’endormir tout de suite. Sinon, il ne laissera jamais la journée se terminer. 

Il regarde la note que Nugget lui a donné. 

-Adieu, Nugget. Tu vas me manquer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> JOUEZ A KINDERGARTEN !!!  
> Euh… Attendez je recommence.   
> J’aime ce ship, principalement parce que j’aime Nugget. Il est notre dieu à tous, il va tous nous envoyer en enfer si on ne le respecte pas.   
> Kindergarten est un jeu indépendant ultra bien foutu (pas d’autre mots), mais il n’a pas beaucoup de succès en France… Et c’est trop triste… Alors oui il n’y a pas de traductions françaises, mais allez-y !   
> Enfin faites gaffe, il y a du sang des membres qui explosent des enfants qui se suicident… Mais c’est as génial !!! (Non je ne suis pas une psychopathe. Sociopathe je préfère)  
> Peut-être que ce sont des enfants de Maternelle… Mais franchement. Ils sont assez matures pour avoir des crush.   
> Et j’ai appelé le protagoniste Kid… Puisqu’il n’est jamais (au grand JAMAIS) nommé. Donc bon, j’ai fait comme j’ai pu.   
> Bref, j’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, un jeux vidéo et un « holy *ss »  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
